Captain Harry Potter
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I was inspired by 'Silver Soldier Ranma' for this one. Except Katrina's in the 'Carrier' from 'Authority'.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day and of course Harry Potter was on a swing. He was depressed and sighed, just then someone came up behind him. She was dressed in a uniform and boots, "excuse me?" She said, Harry looked up and saw her.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Are you Harry James Potter?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Then she handed him a box and disappeared. "Okay, weird." So he looked at the box and opened it. Inside was a letter and a 'Blue Tooth' like device. He looked at the letter and read it:

_Descendant,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that your life is about to change. You see, I was one of the most powerful warriors during the Silver Millennium, I was basically the Queen's most trusted warrior. I had children and they had children which beget the Potter clan; you are a member of this powerful clan._

_I have made sure my people made sure you got this. The reason why is because I'd like for you to receive all of my powers and belongings including my fleet. Yes, I said fleet. Katrina knows where they are._

_To receive my powers and belongings just put the device in your ear._

_Sincerely,_

_Basalt_

Harry picks up the device and slipped it into his ear. Just then electricity had shot through his body destroying all of the blocks on him and permanently protecting his mind from occlumency. His body was in pain and he passed out. Just then the woman came back to check on him and saw that he had the device in his ear.

She smiled, "door." She said and a golden portal had appeared, she picked him up and carried him through.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office all of the devices he had monitoring Harry were destroyed. "What the?" He said, just then he called an emergency meeting of the Order.

While that was going on, Harry was going through everything that went on in his mind, he need to find a way to help Sirius and heal himself. As he was, his true DNA had unlocked making it very painful but he was out cold. The woman was always by his side.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mizaki home, Washu Habuki; the greatest scientific mind in the universe (have to say or else she'd use me as a guinea pig -ed.), was in her lab and was checking on one of the chambers. Inside was a very beautiful woman, she had red hair and was in a black bodysuit. 'Don't worry Lilly,' she thought. 'You'll be with Harry soon.' Just then she got a message from her.

"_But I want my 'Harry-kun' mother._" Washu looked at her.

"I know sweetheart but, you have to heal."

"_Sigh, alright._"

"That's my girl."

* * *

Meanwhile the Order were together talking about one thing, Harry being missing. "We need to find him!" Said Dumbledore, then entire room agreed except for, as usual, Snape.

"Why do we even need Potter anyway?" He said, just then Remus just glared at him.

"Why do we need an 'ex'- Death Eater teaching our children?" He said, Snape looked to him.

"Shut up 'Wolf'..."

"NO YOU SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" He shot up as he slammed his hands on the table. "The Only Reason You're Not In Azkaban Or Better Yet 'Kissed' Is Because Albus Needs You To Keep Pissing In Your Pot! You honestly need to back off Jack off!" Snape glared at the timid werewolf, who wasn't so timid right now.

"You are a pathetic shell of a man Lupin!" He said, those were the last words he said before Remus clocked him out of his chair breaking his nose.

"And you just got knocked the fuck out by a 'pathetic shell of a man' Snape." He also stepped on his wand hand almost breaking it and grind his heel in to it. Then he stormed off but before he was completely gone he stopped. "Albus, keep your pet Death Eater away from me, Sirius and the children or else he won't be a Death Eater anymore, he'll be dead."

* * *

Meanwhile Harry woke up and noticed that he was in a large bedroom. "Where am I?" He said, just then the woman he had seen before was there.

"Welcome to the waking world." She said with a smile, "I am Katrina."

"Katrina?" He parroted, "as in...?"

"The one in the letter? Yep, it's nice to meet you Harry." She kissed him on the cheek. "I had the ship fix you something to eat."

"Where are we?"

"We are on the 'Carrier'."

"Carrier?"

"Yep, it is damn near a mobile city. Once you feel ready meet me on the bridge." A plate with some lunch on it appeared on a table that was within walking distance of his bed. He sat down to eat. After lunch he saw some clothes laid out for him, they were of the same style of uniform Katrina was wearing. A white and blue suit with a white shirt and boots, so he went to the shower and got cleaned up then got dressed.

He went to the bridge and found Katrina waiting for him. She smiled, "I see you found the clothes I laid out for you."

"Yeah, at least this fits." She laughed. "So, what's going on? What do you want to do?" As he sat down and started to eat.

"Why don't we just cruise around space?"

"But, I'd like some friends with me."

"Okay, sure." So after they ate, Harry had her open a 'door' to Longbottom Manor.

* * *

Once there, Harry had seen his true best friend, Neville Longbottom in his greenhouse with his girlfriend, Hannah Abbott. They were working in the greenhouse, "Nev." He said they looked over and saw him.

"Harry?" They said.

"I was wondering," he said as he walked over to them. "How would you two like to go with me on a little trip?"

"Trip?" Said Neville.

"Where are we going?" Asked Hannah.

"Off planet." They were shocked.

"Off Planet?"

"How are we going to do that?" Said Neville.

"Get packed and you'll see. Hannah are you staying the summer with 'Big Nev'?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Get packed." So they did and told Lady Longbottom that they were about to leave.

"Be careful, Harry watch over them." She said.

"I promise ma'am." So with that he called for the 'door' and they went in.

* * *

"Welcome to the Carrier." Said Harry.

"Wow," said Neville. "This was the ship that sailed the upper echelons?"

"Yep, come on I'll show you to some quarters." He said and they went to a room as big as Harry's.

"How big is this thing Harry?" Asked Hanna.

"Its 100 miles long, 70 miles high and 4 miles wide. Its powered by a caged baby universe." They looked at him in stunned silence. Just then Katrina had showed up, "oh by the way. This is Katrina, she is my, I guess, First Mate. I'd like you guys to be members of my crew."

"I'm in," said Neville.

"Sure," said Hannah.

"Okay," he smiled. "In your quarters are uniforms, why don't you get dressed while I go pick up some more members. Katrina, you have the bridge."

"Yes sir, uh I mean Harry." She said and Harry called for a door and stepped in.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry had walked out of a glowing portal and on to Bones Manor. He started to look around and headed for the door. He knocked and waited. Just then a house elf had answered it, "may Mipzy help you?" She said.

"Yes, I wish to speak to Madame Bones and Miss Susan."

"Follows Mipzy please." So they walked to the main sitting room. "Mistress Amy, Harry Potters is here."

"Allow him in," she said so Harry walked into the sitting room. "Hello Mr. Potter."

"Hello Madame Bones." He said, "uh I was wondering if I could take Susan on a trip."

"Will you protect her?"

"To the best of my abilities."

"Do you want to go?" She asked Susan, the girl looked at her aunt and nodded. "Okay, you can go."

"Thanks, auntie." She said and hugged her guardian.

"Okay, go up and get packed." Said Harry, so she did and they left via a glowing portal. The others had welcomed her on the ship.

* * *

"Okay, I'm gone." He said.

"Be careful," said Neville. With that Harry took off for the Weasley's home.

* * *

"Okay," he knocked on the door and one of the twins was there.

"Harry!" He said, "come in."

"Thanks... Gred?" He nodded and Harry came in. "I need to talk to you, Forge and Ginny." So he called the others and they sat down. Harry told them about what was going on. "So, you want to go?"

"Sure, why not?" Said the twins as Ginny nodded.

"By the way Ginny, what's up with those dreams?"

"Can we talk about it later?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure. Door." It opened and they walked through it. Then showed the Weasleys what was going on and got changed into his captain's uniform and left for his next member.

* * *

He was at the Granger's household. He knocked on the door, Mrs. Dr. Granger answered. She looked at Harry, he was in red slacks, a white under armor T-shirt, a gold and red jacket with three pips on his collar and a 'English' Lion on his chest.

"H-Harry?" She said, he smiled. "Is that you?"

"Hello Mrs. Granger." He said, "can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in." She said, he walked in. "So what are you doing here? Want to see Hermione?"

"Yes ma'am, I have a proposition for her and you." They walked into the living room where Hermione's dad was waiting on them. He was a big man with a black buzz cut, dark eyes and scars on his face. He used to be a professional rugby player before he was a dentist. He was in a T-shirt and jeans sitting down reading the paper. Mrs. Granger was in a shirt, capri pants and slippers. Mr. Granger looked up and saw Harry.

"Well, hello Harry." He said, "what brings you here?" Harry gulped because he was looking at Harry like, 'lie to me and they'll never find all the pieces.'

"Um, I have a proposition for you and Hermione." He said, with a sweat drop.

"I'll get Hermione," said Mrs. Granger. So she did and when she saw Harry dressed like he was she grabbed him in a tight hug. She was in a shirt, jeans, a light jacket and slippers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well I want to ask you something. I have a proposition for you and your parents."

"Well, what is it?" Said Mr. Granger as he folded up his paper.

"Dan/ Daddy!" Said Mrs. Granger and Hermione.

"It's okay, he's just worried about what his daughter's about to get into with a boy she likes." Hermione blushed at Harry's cheeky smile. "Okay, this is the 411." So he explains everything to them and they looked shocked.

"Okay," started Dan. "Let me get this straight, you have a huge spaceship and you want her to go cruising with you?"

"Yes sir, I promise to take care of her."

"He's got my vote. Want to go?" They looked at Hermione.

"Can I be your Number 1?"

"Hermione, you are a member of the 'True Golden Trio', how can you not be my 'Number 1'?"

"True Golden Trio?" Asked Mrs. Granger.

"Okay, I pretty sure 'Mione told you about me, her and Ron Weasley right?" The parents growled at the name, "well people were calling us the 'Golden Trio'. But what she didn't tell you that we had to put out more fires and Ron being Ron left us in a lurch."

"What did you do?"

"We got the one person that I knew with out a shadow of a doubt would help us. Neville Longbottom."

"Wait, he was the other child born around the same time you were right?" Said Mr. Granger.

"Yes, Neville has been my 'true' best friend ever since."

"So the 'True Golden Trio' are you, Hermione and Neville?" Said Mrs. Granger.

"Yep," Hermione said as she grabbed on to Harry.

"Just be careful."

"We will." Said Harry as he looked at Hermione, "get packed." So she did and they walked through a golden portal and on to the Carrier.

* * *

Once there Harry showed her a room, "Harry um..." Said Hermione.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll make sure you'll get 'door control'. Welcome to the 'Carrier', the ship that sailed the 'Upper echelons' and carried gods."

"And now it carries us?"

"Yep, get dressed and I'll take you the bridge." So she did and was in a female version of Harry's uniform but with two pips on her collar. "You look great," she blushed.

"Thanks Harry."

"My pleasure," he smiled and took her to the bridge. Once there she had seen the others dressed like she was but in their houses colors she saw Neville on communications and ran right for him to give him a big hug. "I see you guys found your jackets."

"Yes sir," said Neville.

"Okay, I need to pick up some more crew members."

"I'll be more than happy to go with you Captain." Said Hermione, Harry nodded.

"Neville?"

"I'll keep watch." He said.

"Okay you got the bridge, also make sure everyone's ready to get 'door control' and 'radio-pathy'."

"Radio-pathy?" Asked Hermione.

"It acts like a communicator between us but we're using our minds."

"Okay."

"Alright," he went to a map to look at where the Greengrass manor was. This was also how he had found everyone else except the Weasleys. "Okay, I got it. Thanks Kat, oh you two haven't met yet have you?" Just then Katrina showed up out of nowhere. "Katrina this is Hermione, Mione this is Katrina."

The woman smile softly at the girl, "it's nice to meet you." She said, Hermione smiled back.

"You too Katrina." She said, with that they got ready to leave.

"Door, Greengrass manor." Harry said, so a portal opened and they walked though.

* * *

Once there, they went to the main door and Harry knocked. Just then they heard screams, "did you hear that?" He asked.

"That sounded like Tracy," said Hermione. So Harry kicked the door down and headed inside.

Meanwhile Daphne and Tracy were being attacked by Draco and his goons. "Come on! Let's go," he said and they headed in.

"Help!" She screamed, they ran in.

"Why am I not surprised?" Said Harry, Crabbe and Goyle started to attack him. He was dodging and fighting his damnedest, after the two goons were down he speared Malfoy. Both were hurting, Hermione went over to him to see if he was alright.

"Relax," she said. "You two alright?"

"Yeah," said Daphne. "Is he?" Hermione stroked his hair as he moaned.

"Hermione?" he said. "Remind me why I did that?"

"You have a 'Saving People Thing'."

"Oh yeah, ow."

"You are an idiot," said Daphne. "A sweet one, but still an idiot." They helped him up and he sat down on the couch. As Hermione had threw the losers out.

"Why are you two here?" Said Tracy.

"We wanted to know if you two would like to go with us we're going on a trip." Said Hermione.

"Where are we going?"

"Off planet if you can believe it."

"Okay, sure. We'll go with you." They smiled, so Harry opened up the door and they were on the Carrier. Lastly they picked up the Patils, the Creevys, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinett, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood and Luna Lovegood.

* * *

"Okay guys," said Harry. "Katrina is going to implant the abilities for the door control and radio-telepathy in to the rest of you. Give it a few hours to take, so just relax and rest. Yeah, like I'm one to talk." The others laughed, "I leave you in Kat's gentle hands." He walked to the med-center, he laid down and rested to heal. He was dreaming on what they were going to do. Later, he was awaken by a soft touch.

"_Harry_." He heard in his mind. He started to mumble, "_Harry, wake up love_." He started to awake up and saw Hermione at his head.

"Got your Radio-telepathy and door control." He said.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Good," he started to get up and stretch then yawn. "Okay, let's head to the bridge and get ready to go."

"Harry, you just woke up. Get cleaned up, we'll be ready to go." So he did and started to get cleaned up. "Okay guys let's get ready to head out." But as they were about to leave Earth space, there was a battle going on. One ship was attacking another and a distress call was sent out to them.

"Luna, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"The ship that is being attacked is from the Royal Jurai Family." She said, "they need help." Hermione looked to him.

"Pad and Parv, Daph and Tracy, Fred and George, and Alicia and Katie go out there and help them. Everyone else man your battlestations, Katrina, show them the hanger."

"Sir!" She said and led the others to the hanger. There they saw ships of all shapes and sizes. Daphne and Tracy took a ship that looked like a cross between a Whitestar (from Babylon 5) and a Romulan Bird of Prey (from Star Trek). The others got in Veritechs or Valkyries (from Robotech), "protect that ship." Katrina said, they took off. With door control and radio-telepathy, Kat also gave the others the abilities to fly the ships and/or jets on board as well. So they took off.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge, Harry was watching the battle and the Carrier wasn't going to just sit this one out. So he had them fire on the pirate ship. The ship was being attacked and they tried to focus their attack on the Carrier but that was a huge mistake. "Daph Take Them Out, Now!" Harry yelled.

"_**Aye, sir!**_" She said and a blast coming from her ship hit the pirate ship and blew it out of space. "_**Pirate ship destroyed, Juraian yacht saved. Returning to hanger**_."

By that time the Royal Yacht had called the Carrier. "Patch is through Luna." She did, "this is Harry James Potter; Captain of the Carrier please identify yourself." He said, just then on the big screen, there was a young woman with mint green hair and dark violet eyes, she was in white and royal purple robes with gold buttons and blue trim on it.

Her hair was in a high ponytail and had waved fringed bangs. She was holding a collapsed fan in her left hand. "_**I am Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, I had wanted to thank you for saving us but, did you say your name was Harry James Potter?**_"

"Yes ma'am," he said. "Think nothing of it, my friends tell me I have a 'saving people thing'." Tears started to come out of Lady Seto's eyes, "I'm sorry." Harry said with concern, "I didn't think my joke was that bad."

"_**No**_," she gave off a tearful chuckle. "_**It's just that I was told you had died**_." The bridge crew were in shock.

"DIED?" They said, Hermione had calmed everyone down.

"Thanks Mione," said Harry.

"_**We were about to land on Earth and was wondering if I can see you in person**_." She said.

"Uh yes ma'am." He said, "I'll even bring those that had took out that pirate ship as well."

"_**Thank you Harry**_," she said.

"We shall meet you there." So they signed off, "have the others came back to the bridge yet?"

"No Sir," said Oliver.

"Alright, patch me to Daphne." So Harry got Daphne, "meet us at the Hangar."

"_**What's up**_?" She asked.

"We're headed back planetside."

"_**Okay**_." She said.

"Number One, Lord Longbottom with me." He teased. Hermione and Neville got up and was about to follow him off the bridge. "Ms. Lovegood, you have the bridge."

"Aye sir," she said. With that they headed for a crimson and gold Whitestar along with the others and they headed back down planetside.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lady Seto's yacht had landed on to the lake outside of the Mizaki household. She got off as the others had came out to see what was going on. Sasami was happy to see her grandmother. "Grandmother!" She said as she hugged the woman.

"Oh hello Sasami," Seto said as she hugged her granddaughter. The others hugged her as well, then she saw her son. He was around 6 foot 4, had black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black T-shirt, cargo pants and boots. He had his gunblades on him.

He smiled at her, "hello mother." He said as they hugged.

"Ranma," she said. "Been a long time since I seen you last."

"You too mom." He said.

"Where is Washu?"

"Right here," she said as she walked out with Lilly. "What's up Seto?"

"I found Harry." The others looked at her.

"Harry?" Said Washu and Lilly.

"Where is he?" Lilly asked.

"He's on his way down now." Just then a couple of White Stars came down and started to land on to the lake. They went to the docks and the ramp had lowered to it. The others started to get off, they had seen a beautiful black haired girl with blue eyes and dressed in a black uniform with green and silver trim, along with her was a young woman with light brown hair, hazel eyes and was dressed the same way.

Next came a pair of young women, they were twins with Indian heritage but one was dressed in the uniform with red and gold trim while the other was in purple and bronze trim. Next came a pair of girls one was blonde with brown eyes and the other had black hair and hazel eyes both were dressed in red and gold pilot uniforms, next came two males in the same uniforms but cut for guys. They were twins, with red hair, green eyes and freckles on their faces. Lastly, came three young people, two males and a female.

The female was in a red and black bodysuit, black boots and a red jacket with a gold lion on the right side of her chest. She had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. The first young man was dressed the same way, he had short black hair, hazel eyes and was slightly husky. The last one was the captain, he was in a red and white bodysuit, white boots, a white jacket with a red and gold lion on his left side and a white captain's hat on. He had black hair and green eyes behind glasses.

He walked in front of his crew. "I am Harry James Potter; Captain of the Carrier. I'm looking for a…" He didn't get to finish when he was attacked by two women.

"HARRY!" They cried and tackled him to the dock. He was in shock, as he looked at the two women that attacked him.

"M-Mum? G-Grandmum?" He said in shock, they hugged him tightly. "But how?"

"Well," started Lilly. "I am a universal demi-goddess, that idiot Riddle couldn't kill me if he wanted to."

"Wait, are you saying your death was an accident?"

"Yep," said Washu. "you are a demigod as well Harry." This surprised him.

"I'm a demi-god?"

"Well, with me being one of goddesses of the universe. I tend to have certain types of children." She hugged her grandson. "Come on, let's go in and have some dinner." So they do and have a great dinner.

After dinner, Harry had contacted the ship to let them know that he was going to stay planetside for the night and then they would leave after breakfast.

The next morning, Harry was up helping Sasami with breakfast as the other two members of the 'Platinum Triad' had came down to eat with them. They told Seto and Washu their plans to just cruise the galaxy for the summer and come back in time for school. "That sounds fun but I have a better idea." Said Seto, "why do you and your crew go through Galaxy Police training. You can have your own station as well and you can meet the family."

The 'Triad' looked at each other and agreed. So after breakfast, they got ready to go.

TBC


End file.
